littleshopfandomcom-20200213-history
I Loathe a Parade
I Loathe a Parade is the sixth episode that Fox aired of the animated Little Shop TV series. It was the third episode produced, but the network aired it out of sequence. Plot Seymour buys a Venus Flytrap for Mr. Mushnik, but when he rejects it, Junior promptly falls in love with it and names her DeMila. Meanwhile, Audrey is picked by the reigning Fire Queen to appear as Little Miss Fireplug in the Tournament of Hoses parade. Complications ensue when Paine swipes DeMila to present her as a gift for Audrey. Songs *Little Shop (Theme Song) - Junior & Cast *Be Somebody - Junior *Oh, My DeMila - Seymour Krelborn & Audrey Mushnick *Love Is - Seymour Krelborn & Junior Characters *Junior *Seymour Krelborn *Audrey Mushnick *Mr. Mushnick *Paine Driller *The Dim Bulbs *Plant Salesman *Venus DeMila *Fire Queen *Underbite *Orson Welles *Scorchy the Wonder Dog *Fireman Trivia *The name Venus DeMila is taken from the famous statue Venus de Milo, which was missing its arms when discovered in the early 19th century. *The plant salesman who sells DeMila to Seymour is reminiscent of Slugworth from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. *The Tournament of Hoses Parade is a takeoff of the Tournament of Roses Parade. *Junior says, "I think that I shall never see a lovelier little meat-eating tree, with leaves so green and buds so full..." This is a takeoff of the famous poem "Trees" by Joyce Kilmer, which begins, "I think that I shall never see a poem as lovely as a tree." *Right next to Mr. Mushnick's is another shop named "Sally's" (the well-known Sally Beauty Supply has no possessive apostrophe "s," and it's unlikely that there would be a franchise on Skid Row!). The word "Sales" appears on the marquee in the opening credits and in other episodes, so this was likely just another overseas animation error. *The Fire Queen is based on Glinda from The Wizard of Oz. *Junior digs through Mr. Mushnick's vinyl records to find romantic music to play for DeMila. Weirdly, he previously ate the entire record collection in Unfair Science. *Writer/director/actor Orson Welles, who died in 1985, makes his first appearance hosting the telecast of the parade. Nearing the end of his life, the alcoholic thespian began whoring himself out in TV appearances, most notably as the spokesman for Masson Wine and in a now-infamous voice-over for frozen peas. These were later more directly lampooned in the short-lived prime-time animated series The Critic. *Scorchy the Wonder Dog was likely inspired by two canines who became famous in the late 1980s: Mike the Dog (Down and Out in Beverly Hills, Spot Marks the X) and Bud Light beer spokesdog Spuds MacKenzie. *Scorchy starred in "Quest for Fire Hydrants," a takeoff of "Quest for Fire," and "Some Like It With Spots," a takeoff of "Some Like It Hot." *During the parade when Mr. Mushnick exclaims, "That's my daughter up there! She bought me these suspenders!," the man he's talking to appears to be wearing no pants. It was probably just a painting error, but his legs are the same color as his face. External Links *IMDb Category:Little Shop Category:Little Shop Episodes